1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications connectors and, more particularly, to a strain relief apparatus for use with a communications connector that allows the connector to be utilized with pull-insertion type patch panels, for instance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In buildings and, more particularly, within communications connection closets in buildings, various transmission media typically are connected to each other and to incoming and outgoing lines by means, such as couplings, which are mounted to patch panels. Patch panels generally are mounted within a communications closet, such as to a wall or other mounting surface, and incorporate a series of couplings for interconnecting the various transmission media. Transmission media, such as buffered optical fibers formed into patch cords, for instance, often incorporate connectors at their ends. These connectors are configured for mating with, for example, the couplings of a patch panel.
Optical couplings come in a variety of types, each having a unique interface designed to mate with an optical fiber connector of like type. One frequently used coupling is referred to as an ST.RTM. coupling, which is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,785 issued to Mathis et al. ST is a registered trademark of Lucent Technologies, Inc. Another common type of optical fiber coupling is the SC type coupling that is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,752 issued to Stephenson et al. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,729 issued to King et al. shows examples of couplings for the ST, SC and the FC types of couplings.
One recently developed optical fiber connector is the LC.RTM. connector, LC being a registered trademark of Lucent Technologies, Inc. A typical prior art simplex LC connector includes a plug end, which is configured to be inserted into a jack receptacle, and a cable entrance end, which receives an optical cable. The connector forms an optical connection by abutting the end face of its ferrule against the end face of another ferrule, which is precisely aligned therewith, and which typically is mounted within a jack receptacle or coupling. The connector also includes a latch for securing the connector to a coupling in order to prevent unintended decoupling of the connector. Typically, the latch is formed as a molded portion of the connector and includes a "living hinge" which allows the latch to be moved up and down in a direction that is perpendicular to a central axis of the connector. Additionally, the connector incorporates a trigger which also includes a "living hinge" that allows the trigger to move up and down in a manner similar to that of the latch. The latch and trigger are adapted to engage each other so that when the trigger is depressed, its free end engages the free end of the latch, thereby depressing the free end of the latch inwardly toward the connector body and, thus, allowing the connector to be decoupled from a coupling.
Prior art duplex LC type connectors typically are constructed by joining together a pair of simplex connectors, such as a pair of the connector previously described, for example. The simplex connectors can be joined together by using one or more clips, which typically engage between adjacent side surfaces of the connectors. Although each simplex connector includes its own latch and trigger, the clip provides a planar structure which engages the upper surface of each trigger, thereby enabling a technician manually to deflect both triggers and, thus, both latches simultaneously.
Heretofore, it has been commonplace to orient patch panel couplings within a patch panel so that the connector-receiving ends of the couplings face forward, e.g. away from the mounting surface to which the patch panel is mounted. So configured, a transmission media connector, such as an LC connector, for instance, typically has an insertion direction for mating with a coupling of the patch panel that is oriented toward the mounting surface of the patch panel, thereby providing a technician with convenient access for connecting the connector to, and removing the connector from, the coupling. Since the cable of an optical fiber patch cord typically extends from its connector in a direction which is approximately 180 degrees from its insertion direction, the aforementioned patch panel configuration presents patch cord cables which extend away from the patch panel couplings and the patch panel mounting surface. The patch cord cables then tend to hang downwardly in front of the patch panel. When carefully dressed, these cables appear neat and orderly and can facilitate efficient patching efforts by a technician, because the patch cords and the patch panel couplings are readily accessible. However, when the cables are not carefully dressed, a general appearance of disorder can result as the cables inherently tend to form loops in front of the couplings. In extreme cases, the cables may become entangled or snarled with adjacent cables, thereby potentially hindering a technician's patching efforts.
Recently, several patch panel designs, such as those described in U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 09/253,195, (Wild 20; 60103-1360), filed on Feb. 19, 1999; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/239,902 (Wild 21; 60103-1370), filed on Jan. 29, 1999; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/222,421 (Goodrich 9-15, 60103-1160), filed on Dec. 29, 1998; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/222,618 (Goodrich 10-16, 60103-1170), filed on Dec. 29, 1998; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/222,749 (Curtis 1-7-19, 60103-1180), filed on Dec. 29, 1998, and; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/222,504 (Conorich 16-6-17; 60103-1190), filed on Dec. 29, 1998, have their connector-receiving cavities oriented toward the patch panel mounting surface, thereby presenting an insertion direction that generally is away from the mounting surface of the patch panel and toward the technician. This configuration directs the patch cord cable extending from a connector engaged within one of the connector-receiving cavities away from a technician and toward the mounting surface. This coupling configuration typically requires that a connector of a patch cord be pulled toward the technician so as to engage the connector within the connector-receiving cavity of the coupling, hence, these patch panels generally are referred to as "pull-insertion type" patch panels.
Insertion and removal of prior art patch cord connectors into and from pull-insertion type patch panels can be difficult because typical prior art connectors are not easily graspable, thereby making it difficult for a technician to grasp the connector about its exterior so that the connector can be manipulated about the patch panel, such as during patching operations. The difficulty of not being able to grasp a prior art connector easily also is exacerbated by increases in the coupling density of many patch panels, resulting in a virtual inability of a technician to grasp a connector about the sides of its housing while attempting to engage the connector within the connector-receiving cavity of a coupling because of the reduced spacing between adjacent couplings, i.e. the technician typically can not manipulate the connector without interfering with, or being interfered by the connectors of adjacent couplings.
Therefore, there is a need to provide improved communications connectors, which address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.